Cyndaquil's Painful Past
by WyldClaw
Summary: completed WCverse song-fi one shot-prequel to Devon's Despicable Plan . No one knows about Cyndaquil's past before Ash caught her in 'Good 'Quil Hunting' . What if .. someone who had her was the opposite of him.. that is to say abusive? introduces Devon my oc from devon's despicable plat. warning - pokemon abuse . . Tissues will be needed. Enjoy


Cyndaquil's Painful Past by WyldClaw

Plot: WCverse one shot-prequel to Devon's Despicable Plan . No one knows about Cyndaquil's past before Ash caught her in the 'Good 'Quil Hunting' episode. What if something horrible happened to her? I don't own any original pokemon characters asides Devon. Just to let you know in both my WCverse and my animaeverse stories Cyndaquil is a girl.

Just to let you know {} Are thoughts, ""Are humans talking, () is pokemon talk translated into English and Italics is a dream. I don't own the If only tears could bring you back lyrics, which are in _**bold italics.**_ as stated above I don't own anyone except Devon. I made him cruel and demonic even for a Team Rocket member. I needed a creepy villain that you utterly loathe- he creeps ME out and i created him! I based pit fights off fights from the hunger games  and slightly off jane Yolen pitt Dragon Chronicles .  
warning : this fic has blood, pokeabuse, Profanity and a character death. It may not be suitable for younger fanfic readers are . This takes place about a month after my two-part story Pokémon The Movie 2000 II: Lawrence's Revenge so there might be a few spoilers for those people who have not read it. I hope that you like it and please read and review! Check out the sequel called Devon's Despicable Plan 

Last revised : February 2020

X fic begins below X

_It was the middle of the night in Johto- that time of the night when nocturnal Pokémon like Zubat , Golbat, Spinarak , Ariados , Oddish, Sneasel, Gloom, Raticate and Vileplume emerge from their hiding spots and forage and are active .Or at least they would have. if it hadn't been cold, grey and raining __on this particular night__. One would assume no creature would actually want to be out in the cold drizzling wetness soaking the land but there were two brave souls in a faraway area in the land who did venture out . _

_(Come on, little one. we have to get away before Devon discovers we are gone.) a voice called out behind her as a fairly medium sized shadowy figure wobbly ran across a field of wet grass as rain hit the ground and also her skin. The rain burned the flesh of the speaker for she was weak against water, but she ignored it instead and just gritted her teeth. The figure stopped beneath a tree so that the rain would not hurt her as much. _

_A thin beam of moonlight came through the tree branches and struck the figure, which turned out to be a female young Quilava. She was very thin looking and claw and whip marks covered her body especially her back. They would have impossible to see if the flames on her back had been lit, but they were visible to all. One of her forepaws ended in a stump. To any one who saw her it was obvious that she had been extremely physically abused._

_She stopped and coughed some a few flecks of glittering Everstone pebbles out. (Cold-hearted Devon) she muttered under her breath. Her so called 'trainer'- more like full time abuser and jailer-had forced her to eat huge pieces of Everstone when she'd defied his orders. That and the beatings hadn't been worst abuse she'd been though. he had one of his Pokémon injure her forepaw so much that he had taken her to the Pokémon Center to have it amputated. Of course her abuser lied and claimed he didn't know how she had mangled it._

_But upon a time she had wanted nothing more than to evolve into a powerful strong Typhlosion but her perspective changed and now something else took her top priority._

_She waited for a minute or two . Another figure appeared out of the shadows but this one was much smaller than the Quilava. It was a Cyndaquil- a very young one too, for she was not even half a year old, ran up to her. Her tiny eyes were full of fear and like Quilava her back flames were not visible. Wounds danced along her back and she flinched as the water drops hit her._

_(Mom, I'm scared. Are we safe yet? ) She quietly asked._

_Quilava gave her fur a quick lick, careful of the whip marks on her back, some of which were bleeding. T {he little mouse had seen so much horror in her few months of life and if they didn't get out of there soon…}_

_(Almost, dear one. We're nearly free from …him) she said, as she looked toward a forest a couple of miles away. It wouldn't be easy to get there. There were some Nidoran burrows along the way, but guessing by their scent, they'd been abandoned long ago. Noctowls' hooting could be heard from far away and there were a lot of human houses in between. And then when they were safe in the forest there would be Arboks, birds, Fearows to deal with. But they would manage- anything was better than the hell they were escaping from. Devon, their trainer, was as cruel as can be. He delighted in tormenting his pokemon on his ranch in sadistic ways._

_(I'm s-scared) the Cyndaquil spoke in a soft whisper. (H-h-he said __I was t-toally uuseless__ and couldn't do any decent attacks . And __he was g-gonna put me in a pit fight)_

_As Quilava nuzzled her daughter she felt her paws dig into the earth at the mention of pit fights. {That horrific sadistic beast.} She thought.__Pit fights were no holds barred lethal underground battles that people betted on. She'd seen -and been forced- to participate in quite a few pits fights and they were horrible and deadly. Trainers would put razor sharp spurs on their pokemon or teach them illegal moves to win. Some opposing trainers even forced their Pokemon to load up on several Stat-boosting drugs just for a stronger advantage. There were not any set rules asides asides from the opponents not eating each other since that didn't bode well for the audience and the betting pools. It was murder and therefore totally illegal but pit fights secretly continued away from the police's attention . Devon was known to send the pokemon that he considered 'weaklings' to the pit fights, where he knew that they would be killed. __A pit fight typically ended in one of three ways. The first way was when the cops were called and the fighters had to rush out. The other two ways they were finished were if one of pokemon was too severely injured to continue or even dead. _

_Quilava shuddered- she had been the one to deliver the ritual killing slashes/bites A few times . She had managed to survive them through skill and wasn't __had been toughened up to be a fierce fighter. in fact Devon had toughened her up so much she almost forgot about her life before she'd been brought to his compound . __that is until Devon locked her in the room with that handsome though very injured shining quilava. _

_it had only been for one night but that night changed everything._

_She couldn't bear to see the little one killed. She loved Cyndaquil like her own daughter, which sadly she was not. She had found the egg outside Devon's compound one night and upon seeing an Arbok about to eat it, her maternal instincts kicked in and she saved the egg. Devon knew it wasn't one of her own eggs. Being a foster mother brought out a rebellious streak she'd been harboring deep inside, for she hated being under his cruel nature. Devon knew this and punished the fire type every time she disobeyed him._ _She knew her hatred of him stemmed from that one time when she lost her own pups. Devon forced her to mate with not just the shiny quilava but also his evil Ursaring but also a houndoom. She felt the eggs hatch during the night but Devon had been watching through security camera and rushed in with chloroform and knocked her out. The next morning all but two of her babies - who were just normal but small Cyndaquils were gone. She was devastated but that was nothing to seeing her babies killed within the next week. It totally broke her spirit so when she saw Cyndaquil's egg in danger she rushed at the second chance to be a mother.__She knew that his evil world was nowhere for a baby pokemon to grow up. {If he was threatening to send the fire mouse into the pits, he meant it.}_

_(…Mom?) Cyndaquil whispered almost inaudibly, bringing her back to reality._

_(Hmm?)_

_(You kind of spaced out there for a few minutes.)_

_(Sorry dear. I was just… thinking. I won't let him put you in a pit fight- never. We've got to go to the humans and prove he's dangerous before he catches us and makes you fight in that death trap) Quilava told her._

_(But how?)_

_(I don't know but we'll figure out a way) the older fire type sniffed the air for a few seconds. There was the scent of a Growlithe and a Chansey along with a medical fragrance. Chansey-scent plus medical fragrance most of the time meant a Nurse joy was nearby. She could pick out those scents maybe five or six miles away. If they could just get there before Devon caught up them then they would be safe. 'But if he reached them.' she felt a chill at the thought._

_Both fire types looked up in alarm as a long, angry growl broke the silence (Come out wherever you are! You can't hide from me forever!)_

_(He's found us!) Quilava picked up the frightened Cyndaquil with her mouth and ran as fast as she could on the wet ground._

_..._

_About five minutes later, a huge brown bear pokemon came running on all four paws from the direction in which the two fire types had just come from. It had a huge yellow ring on its stomach and bore a scar that ran down from his left eye to his jaw._

_A twenty-year-old boy with dark brown hair was at his side, an electric whip in one hand and a gun in the other He had on a black tee shirt with a red R on the side and jeans. The boy had amber colored eyes and red hair. "If those blasted fire type Pokemon make it to the police station or the Center and they read Quilava's ID number , I'm dead meat," he said to himself as his Ursaring sniffed the ground. "I should have put them both in the pits when I had the chance. "_

_(They were here, master. not too long ago) The bear looked up at the boy. (That stupid she-Arcanine is around here somewhere.)_

_Devon smirked. "They can't have gone too far from here. They've left a trail for us to follow" he pointed to the trail of blood that dripped from the wounds. "You know what to do," he said telling Ursaring that he should continue to track them down before they reached the police. He caught wind of the scent and ran off in hot pursuit the boy following him. "They can't escape from me"_

_..._

_Quilava stopped to catch her breath underneath a tree about a mile- mile and a half away. He was on to them and the rain was coming down harder now. She put Cyndaquil down on the ground and looked her in the eyes. (Go to the city and find a human or go straight to the pokemon center. You remember what a center looks like, right)_

_(I-I think so) she nodded. Devon had taken her there only once or twice when she was severly injured using disguises both times. He claimed he had seen her get into a fight, which was one big fat load of Miltank dung.__He didn't want Nurse Joy to find out the truth: He severely beat and abused his pokemon. In fact He had his Ghastly and Gengar sneak in at night to steal her right back._

_(Then tell Nurse Joy or the Chansey who really caused your injuries) Quilava finished._

_(But what if he sees me or if his Ursaring smells me?) She whimpered as the bear's pawsteps grew louder and louder._

_Quilava growled in her throat as she clawed the wet dirt. (I'll skin him alive. Now go!)_

_Cyndaquil began to run but just then the huge bear appeared out of nowhere and used a Quick Attack on her. She retaliated with a Leer attack but the bear didn't flinch. He raised his paws into the air and brought them down against her body. She cried at the pain as blood splatted from the wound. The impact made her skid across the wet grass and out into the rain, which hurt her new wounds. The bear leered at her as he raised his razor sharp claws into the air as if he was going to strike her again._

_(Get your filthy mangy paws away from her!) Quilava ran at the bear while her body was engulfed in flames. When the Flame Wheel hit the brown pokemon it was stunned for a minute so the fire type slashed his arm and then let out a series of sharp stars from her mouth at the Ursaring. The Swift attack caused him to stumble onto the wet grass a couple of feet away from the Cyndaquil. The flames around her body disappeared and the volcano pokemon ran over to the little mouse_

_(Are you okay?) She asked. The Cyndaquil nodded (We'll be safe as soon as -AAAAAAHHHHHHH!) She screamed as the Ursaring bit her left back leg and then slashed the other with his claws._

_(MOM!) Cyndaquil yelled but then the bear looked at her with its bloodthirsty eyes. She felt her muscles tighten up and couldn't move her boy due to fear. The Ursaring then swiped his bloodstained claw against her body a few time times yet again. The pain shot through the mouse like a bullet and she felt hot blood roll down her body._

_(Weakling) the bear sneered at her as he slashed her even harder. (Can't see what Master would want with you. You're not strong enough to put up a decent fight. You don't even fight well. I knew that stuff the quilava said about you having Entei's blood in your veins was a load of bosh. If my attacks don't kill you the rain will) Then he Headbutted her into the grove of trees_

_She hit a tree trunk about twenty-five feet away and a bunch of raindrops from the leaves hit her skin. She winced as the water burned into her as she woozily got up. She moved to a closer tree where she could see what was happening but the bear couldn't see her._

_She peeked behind it and saw the Ursaring give her mother another bite attack and then slash her underbelly. She heard her mother whimper. Cyndaquil wanted to faint at the sight of the blood._

_(Master! Master!) The bear cried out as the boy came over to him, dripping wet but a look of pure anger burned in his eyes as he turned on the electric whip. (I found the traitor. Must I go after the weakling?)_

_"No need to." Devon looked down at the bleeding Quilava with cold eyes. "It'll die in the rain or a wild pokemon will find it and finish it off. Now to teach this thing-" he kicked Quilava, "some respect" He raised the electric whip in the air and brought it down upon the fire type's back._

_Cyndaquil squeezed her eyes shut but she heard Quilava's howls of pain and Devon taunting her every time he whipped her._ _"This-"_

_WHACK!_

_"Is-"_

_(YEEOOW!) Quilava's cries of pain echoed in the night_

_WHACK!_

_"What-"_

_(Entei help me!) The fire type yelled in pain_

_WHACK!_

_(Please no. ) Cyndaquil whispered as her mother continued to howl in pain as the whip struck._

_"You-"_

_WHACK!_

_"Do-"_

_WHACK!_

_"To-"_

_Quilava moaned in pain._

_WHACK!_

_"Make-"_

_{No, please stop it. I can't take it anymore} she thought as her body shook while Quilava's howls of pain became tiny whimpers. The smell of burnt skin and blood was thick in the air._

_WHACK!_

_By now Quilava was too injured to even whimper for help. "Traitorous pokemon -"_

_WHACK!_

_"Obey You."_ _he ended and then turned off the whip and put it away._

_Cyndaquil opened her eyes. She had to bite her tongue so she would not cry out in horror. Her mother was so badly bruised and beaten you couldn't tell what kind of Pokémon she was. Her back was bleeding badly. Singe marks covered nearly every part of her body. One of her back legs had a nasty bite mark on it and the other was covered in marks. She struggled to get up and then fell back down onto the wet blood soaked grass. A powerful not so pleasant smell of singed flesh filled the air. _

_"Thought you could go warn them about my training methods, didn't you?" Devon sneered as he kicked her._

_ "You got in the way of Ursaring mating with that pest. I could have his gratitude for creating a team of evil hybrids that could have helped take over the League! You were such a good fighter but ever since that runt came you've become a wimp. I forced you to eat those Everstone pieces, thinking you would still be useful as a breeder. You had such high potential as a fighter . But then you became so soft after that runty Cyndaquil was hatched . But no, you chose to save that pathetic runt. It's probably dead by now. Beg for forgiveness and Come back, and I won't punish you… too harshly."_

_( that's a big load of Tarous dung . here's my answer !) Quilava replied by spitting a weak Mud-Slap at his face. (I have an even better idea. Why don't you let me go free then turn yourself into Officer Jenny and admit your involvement in Team Rocket and in those wretched pit fights . You can rot in prison for the rest of your life then go to hell where you belong. I hear they have a place in hell reserved just for malicious despicable Team Rocket members like yourself) she said._

_Devon wiped the mud off his face and glared down at her- fury radianting from his eyes. "Fine, you made your choice perfectly clear to me. " he growled. "I was going to send you to the next pit fight and have you killed there-" Cyndaquil had to dig her paws into the earth and bite her tongue in order not to shout out. "But this will work better."_

_(Shall I Hyper Beam it, master?) The bear looked at his trainer hopefully. _

_The boy smiled evilly and then pulled out a gun and aimed it at the injured Quilava. __"Why waste your energy my pet ? This is an even quicker way" he grinned as he pulled the trigger and a loud gunshot was heard._

_(NOOOOOOOOOOO! MOM!) Cyndaquil screamed at the top of her lungs. __Then Devon and Ursaring saw her and Time seemed to freeze for a few seconds. _

_"Kill it now." he commanded. She saw a white beam appear in the bear pokemon's mouth. She turned her body around and ran as fast as she could, stumbling over tree roots and twigs. Then she felt something wrap around her body and then she couldn't move. She tried wriggling free but it didn't work._

_{I'm a goner.} She thought as something shook her side. {Either eaten by a wild Victreebel or Hyper Beamed to death. Once that Ursaring gets me I'm dead} (__I'm dead. __I'm dead … I'm dead…)_

...

(...I'm dead. I'm dead.)

"Cyndaquil, wake up. Wake up ". She heard a familiar voice say and felt something nudging her. "What's the matter?"

(You were yelling and thrashing around in your sleep.) Another recognizable voice told her.

(h-Huh?) She blinked her eyes open a few times as her heart beat quick as a Rapidash. She was breathing heavily and sweating as well. She looked around. She was safe on on her trainer's sleeping bag, in the woods. No Devon. No dead mother. No evil Ursaring. {It was just a nightmare. Just a bad nightmare. I'm safe and sound} she thought as her breathing and heartbeat went back to normal.

Two black eyes belonging to a small yellow furred mouse Pokémon with two brown stripes and a lightning bolt shaped tail were staring at her. Pikachu. (You must have had a really bad dream. I'm surprised that you didn't wake up everyone within five miles.)

(What happened?) She asked him but it was their trainer who answered. She turned around and faced him.

"I woke up to your screams and saw you fidgeting around on my bag. It sounded like you were having a horrible dream," he said, as he looked her in the eyes, which Bayleaf said were like deep pools of melted charcoal. His jet-black hair was an utter mess, falling over his forehead into his eyes and he pushed it out of them. He tried to pat the front part back down but it sprang right back up. He sighed. "It won't lie flat anymore. Ever since Lawrence destroyed my hat."

(Then don't try to mess around with It. don't worry we'll get you a new hat soon) Pikachu murmured.

Ash was breathing hard and sweating even worse than she was. It wasn't really true that her screams had woken them up. They both had nightmares about the events on Lawrence's airship and had been thinking about those events when he became aware of Cyndaquil fidgeting on his sleeping bag while she slept. She had offered to be out in case Team Rocket tried a sneak attack while they were sleeping. Naturally he didn't tell her why they would try a possible sneak attack at night. "Why were you fidgeting around on the sleeping bag?" He asked.

(It's just what you said: i just had a bad dream. Sorry Ash) Cyndaquil mumbled as he began stroking the tip of her nose. It felt so soothing to her that she sighed in happiness. {It was just a bad memory. Nothing more.}

(What's that, Cyndaquil?) Pikachu pointed to an old scar on her back.

"It looks like a whip mark of some sort" her trainer remarked.

She tensed up, the flame on her back appearing to cover it up. (It's N-nothing) she lied.

She didn't want to worry Ash about her past with Devon, he was a great trainer, but ever since Pikachu had landed in the emergency room about a month ago, he had been different. Not different in a bad way but He didn't really joke around much as he used to. At times she noticed a kind of sadness in his eyes. But he knew that she was keeping something from him. "Let me see your back," He told her, not in a mean way.

(Okay). She let her flame disappear into her body.

"Holy cow Cyndaquil! What happened to you?" Ash was shocked as his eyes took in her back. His body shook with anger for a minute. There were so many faded whip marks and a number of slash marks that danced across her back, it was horrible. {Who would do this to my sweet little fire type?}

(No wonder you didn't want to show us) Pikachu observed. (It makes sense why you normally have your back flame up.)

The words spilled out of her mouth like puke and she ended up choking on the words. (M-my old… t-trainer did that. h-he made me fight an on-Onix when I was only a few weeks old. He b-beat me with an electric r-rope if I r-refused to f-fight then starved me. He w-was going to make me fight in a pit fight. I had an n-n-nightmare about the night m-my mother escaped with me. I watched Devon k-kil-) she sobbed too hard to finish. -She kept it in for so long. She just buried her head in Ash's tee shirt and cried for twenty or so minutes.

.

Ash and Pikachu both looked down at the crying fire her this sad made them both sad. She was quite shy but very brave and never had a harsh word to say about her teammates. He did his best to soothe her. "Shh, it's all right. No one's going to hurt you. It's okay."

(What happened? You don't have to tell us if –if it's too painful for you) Pikachu asked.

She stopped crying and looked up at her teammate. She felt like there was a fourth invisible presence there, right next to her, nuzzling her face and licking it as well. She felt like she knew the presence. It couldn't be Misty since she was sleeping in her sleeping bag four feet away nor it couldn't be any of her Pokemon. The presence was encouraging her to tell Ash the story.

(No. I'll tell.) She took a few minutes to compose herself, took a deep breath and began. She told them about how when she was first born Devon seemed really interested in her for the first day. Then he showed his colors as a brutal tyrant. He made her fight an Onix when she was a few weeks old. How he would starve her if she wouldn't fight and make her watch his other pokemon eat. How she would be whipped if she couldn't do an attack. How her mom lashed out at the Ursaring, giving him a scar on his face for trying to have his way with the little mouse. Then she explained to them about the nightmare. They were a very good audience, they both gasped when she told them about seeing the Ursaring attack the Quilava. When she told them about Devon beating Quilava with the whip, Ash's jaw dropped and Pikachu let out a Thundershock in horror. The attack hit him, but the boy was so used to this that he took no notice though it made his hair stand on end for a minute or two. (I'm sorry about your mother, Cyndaquil. If we ever run into this Devon, I'll zap him up for hurting you) Pikachu told her.

She smiled at him. (Th-thanks.)

"What happened when after you saw Devon shoot your mother?" Ash asked her and the fire mouse looked up at Ash.

(You don't have to tell us if it's too painful for you) Pikachu said and she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears

(No, I'll tell. I've kept in for so long and I need to let it out) she said as she took another deep breath and began

(. I h-had gotten myself entangled in a thicket of vines and as I freed myself i stumbled down a long slope , knocking a ton of small rocks tumbling with me. . i ended up in a huge thick mud puddle near a big pond which totally engulfed me and . The small rocks splashed into the pond . the mud must have masked my scent cause the Ursaring looked past me from the top of the hill and saw the ripples from the disturbed water that the rocks made and sauntered off. I th-think it believed me to have drowned in the pond. When I was sure that D-Devon and his cruel Ursaring were gone, I carefully made my way up the slope and out of the grove of trees,. The rain had started to let up a bit. I went over to my mother. I was frozen with fear when i heard him whipping her b-but that was nothing to what i saw when i got out of my hiding place It was a horrible sight. The bullet had gone directly th-through her-her h-heart) she said as Ash and Pikachu's faces went white for a few seconds and looked at each other briefly , pain flashing briefly through there eyes . Recently Pikachu nearly had the same thing happen to him. (The smell of signed fur was everywhere. She was pale as a cloud and electrical whip marks covered her body and b-b-blood was pouring out from her wounds and from the gunshot onto the grass.) She trembled. (I'll never be able to forget that image as long as I live)

"We know what you mean, don't we?" Ash muttered, loud enough for Pikachu to hear as he stroked the mouse's fur. The mouse Pokémon nodded. They hadn't forgotten what had happened with Lawrence and Giovanni, nor would they be able to for a long time.

Cyndaquil looked up her trainer . She had noticed a change in him starting a few months ago. He had told her and the other Pokémon a very vague description of what had happened. She knew it had to have included something heart-wrenching plus she and her friends had all gotten messages in their dreams. zThe five of them had felt an instinct to go support him and Pikachu that night. But he never really went into full detail about it. ( Th-That happened to you? d-during that ...incident?) she asked in a whisper.

The human nodded and she saw tears drop from his eyes , which seemed to be teary and full of pain for a few minutes. Pikachu put a paw on their trainer's free hand and licked it.( its okay. I'm still alive and everything is fine. I'll tell her while you dry tour eyes .) the boy nodded and took his hand from the mouse's fur and wiped his eyes with it. As he did that the mouse said quietly ( a bullet n-nearly struck his heart but Rai-) he corrected himself ( i mean i took it a-and it n-nearly struck my own heart.) the mouse didn't elaborate.

(oh my..) She shuddered. Misty had told that the two of them had gone through a heart-wrenching experience that bound them closer than ever that night. by the looks of the tears and the pain in her trainer's eyes and what she heard happened She guessed at what happened next.{ But how did Pikachu come back to life? i guess it must have been Ho-Oh's will.} She didn't want to make him relive the pain. i didn't know. i .. dont have to finish if its going to make you sad and remember that.)

Ash shook his head- his eyes mostly dried up, though there were still tear stains on his face . "you should continue your story. S-Sometimes its best to talk a-about t-traumatic experiences with someone.. if only t-to get it of your mind and have support."

(okay.) she took a minute to compose herself. (Anyways b-b-before she d-d-died she-she licked my fur and told me that she loved me a-and she'd always b-be watching over me) the fire type ended and buried her face into her trainers started crying again. Ash and Pikachu both patted her on the back, careful of her scars, until she stopped crying.

(Thanks) Cyndaquil said. (I must have fallen asleep next to her corpse cause when I woke up there was a small green alien pokemon floating next to big red and brown colored dog next to the body, saying something like 'we were too late to help.)

"Celebi and Entei " Ash said to her.

She nodded. (I didn't know who they were at the time. Like I said I wasn't that old and it's not like I knew a whole lot about the Legendaries . But I knew they were powerful cause they radiated power. i was scare. i shrank back and stepped on a twig. the Legendaries looked up and were a bit surprised to see me alive. They looked at each other and The alien touched my head and I must have passed out because the next thing I knew, I was in the Pokemon Center. The human nurse gave me food and drink. The nurse's Chansey asked me how i got those wounds -I was still traumatized from Devon's treatment and terrified he'd come after me that night so i gave her a description of him and explained he killed my mother and was going to make me go into a pit fit. The nurse wrote it down and put me in an isolation room with a soft bed which i promptly fell asleep. They treated my wounds for the next few days and when I was better I was released into a forest that you found me in. A voice in my head kept repeating 'You must wait for the right human to come'. And you came about seven months later)

(How did you survive?) Pikachu asked her.

(I ate berries and small plants. I got into some nasty fights when bigger pokemon tried to steal my food. So I tried to keep to myself. I wasn't that good at fighting back. I- I was too scared to) she admitted.

"It's not your fault. You were still scarred by what Devon did to you" Ash explained.

(I'm so proud of you, my little one) a voice in front of them said. Ash, Cyndaquil and Pikachu all looked up and Cyndaquil jumped.

There was a pale white figure of a Quilava a few feet away from them. She looked healthy and had all four paws. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. {Could it really be?}

(M-M-Mom?) She looked at the ghost (is-is that really you) Quilava nodded

_**How will I start?**_

_**Tomorrow without you here**_

_**Who's heart will guide me?**_

_**When all the answers disappear**_

XxX

_**Is it too late?**_

_**Are you too far gone to stay?**_

_**This one's forever**_

_**Should never have to go away**_

With shaky hands Ash got out his pokedex from his backpack, opened it and pointed it at the volcano pokemon. There was one time when they were in kanto that misty, Jessie, James and him had been all tricked by a Gastly who was posing as an old lady as well as a maiden's ghost from a local legend. He wasn't taking that chance again. "No Available data" it beeped.

"Cyndaquil, that's not a trick or a ghost pokemon. I think that's really your mom's ghost or spirit, whatever you want to call it," he told her and he put the pokedex back.

She sprang out of his lap and went toward the figure. Quilava licked her daughter's face as she touched her nose.

(Mom, I miss you so much. I just had a nightmare a-about that night. I shouldn't have let Devon kill-) the fire type was crying so hard she couldn't finish her sentence. Ash and Pikachu were watching this tearful reunion, getting a bit teary eyed themselves.

(Shhh. Hush little one) Quilava comforted the sobbing fire mouse. (It's okay. I'm here baby. I've been watching over you this whole time)

_**What will I do?**_

_**You know I'm only half without you**_

_**How will I make it through?**_

XxX

_**If only tears could bring you back to me**_

_**If only love could find a way**_

_**What I would do, what I would give**_

_**If you returned to me someday**_

_**Somehow, someway**_

_**If my tears could bring you back to me**_

(You would have been killed too. Celebi meant for you to live) she told the mouse after she was done crying

(Wh-what do you mean?) Cyndaquil asked her.

(I was meant to take that that gun shot. It was my time to go. You had someone in the future waiting for you) Quilava looked at Ash.

"You mean me?" he asked her and she nodded.

_**I'd cry you an ocean**_

_**If you'd sail on home again**_

_**Waves of emotion**_

_**Will carry you, I know they can**_

(I was fated to wait for Ash? That makes sense. Whenever a trainer would see walk by in the forest a voice inside my head told me that it was not the right human. But-if Devon already owned me, how could I have been captured again?) She asked.

But this time Pikachu answered. (I think I know why, Cyndaquil. He probably didn't put you in a pokeball cause if he did, then Ash wouldn't have been able to catch you. It would have registered that you already had a trainer) he said.

(But you don't have a Pokéball. So how do people know you're already trained by s-someone) she sniffed.

He looked a bit embarrassed as if he didn't like to be reminded . (Actually…. I do) he pointed to a single battered Pokéball next to his trainer's clean clothes on the other side of them with the other pokeba . (That's mine.I've only been it once but it still registers as mine.)

(That's right) Quilava told him and turned to Cyndaquil.

(You have to know a few things dear. First I wasn't always a part of Devon's sadistic rule. When I was young i lived on my own in the wild. I never knew my mother. I was … not much older than you actually - a compassionate semi rich man captured me. He was an older human who found me injured in a terrible rainstorm and captured me in an empty Pokeball to save my life. He was very kind to me and saw me as a friend and didn't really smoother me with playthings. He healed me get used to humans and the city. He seemed to care about my happiness,) the ghost smiled at the memory then resumed her story.

(We were together a while. I evolved during a friendly battle one day and he was so happy. But one day we were in walking and he was pulled into a dark alley and attacked. I tried to use a Fire Spin on his attackers' pokemon but I didn't want to burn my trainer. The mugger brought out a bunch of Ground Type Pokemon that would have but i soon I was knocked out after I woke up…. I found out that he was extremely injured and since somehow I had blood on my fur the humans thought I attacked him. White tears .I was released and my ball destroyed but before I could go far something small hit me and I became drowsy. Before I blacked out another pokeball caught me. I was given to Devon and… you know the rest.) She sighed. (I'd been under his rule so long until you came along that i'd forgotten about him.)

Ash, Pikachu and Cyndaquil stared at the other Fire type Pokemon as if seeing her in a new light. (Oh mom.) Cyndaquil stated.

The ghost had a serious look in her eyes. (The second thing is ... something I should have told you when I was alive: I'm not your real mother)

_**Just love will guide you**_

_**And your heart will chart the course**_

_**Soon you'll be drifting**_

_**Into the arms of your true north**_

(Wh-what?) Cyndaquil was stunned. (Wh-wh-what do you mean?)

Quilava's spirit sighed and explained about how she had found Cyndaquil's egg. How she had lost her own pups to Devon's evil nature. (I'm sorry. It's just when you hatched and looked up at me and imprinted on me .., I couldn't bear to tell you the truth. I loved you like my own kin. I should have told you the truth before I died but…)

"That was a kind thing to do" Ash told the spirit.

(I know) she replied

(I love you too e-even though you're not my real mom, you still saved my life and brought me into this world.) The fire mouse pokemon piped up. She jerked her head to where Misty was sleeping (the girl over there has a Togepi and he thinks she's his mother.)

(That's right) Pikachu added. (He doesn't care that Misty's a human at all. He still loves her and she loves him back)

(Can you ever forgive me?) Quilava asked.

(Of course I can. You raised me like your own daughter, which is more than I can say for my real mom, whoever she may be ... or was) Cyndaquil lowered her voice (can I still call you 'mom')

The spirit let out a chuckle and licked Cyndaquil's cheek. (I'd love that)

_**If only tears could bring you back to me**_

_**If only love could find a way**_

_**What I would do, what I would give**_

_**If you returned to me someday**_

_**Somehow, someway**_

_**If my tears could bring you back to me**_

Cyndaquil walked her foster mother over to Ash's sleeping bag. Ash noticed that she seemed so much happier than when he had woken up from her nightmare.

(This is my trainer, Ash and this is Pikachu, his first pokemon) she said when she reached where they were. (Guys, this is my m- foster mom)

They both said hi. (Thank you for looking after her. if the guardian of time had her wait for you, you must be a worthy and kind trainer) she told ash as Cyndaquil nuzzled her fur and ash tried not to blush. Quilava lowered her voice to a whisper (I know she helped you both out-) she pointed to ash and Pikachu (during that very tough time you had)

They both nodded. She kept them warm with the fire inside her body when they were in the emergency room.

(Mom, whatever happened to Devon?) Cyndaquil looked up, a bit of fear in her eyes. (I don't want him to come after me)

Quilava smiled and chuckled. (No need to worry about him. Entei took care of it. He'll be in jail for a while)

Cyndaquil noticed that Quilava's form was starting to fade. (, What's happening?)

(I have to go back to the spirit world)

(No. Don't go. I'll miss you even more) she cried out.

_**Look in my eyes**_

_**And you will see a million tears have gone by**_

_**And still they're not dry**_

(I'll always be with you. keep me close in yours dreams. I'll always be here with you) the ghost pointed with her paw at her heart (right here in your heart, I'll be watching over you. Be strong and brave) the fading form licked Cyndaquil's face. (Can you do that?)

She choked back her tears. (I can try mom. I- I l-love you)

_**I hold you close**_

_**And shout the words I only whispered before**_

_**For one more chance, for one last dance**_

_**There's not a thing I would not endure**_

Quilava's ghost was nearly gone when she said (be strong baby. I love you too)

_**If only tears could bring you back to me**_

_**If only love could find a way**_

_**What I would do, what I would give**_

_**If you returned to me someday**_

_**Somehow, someway**_

_**If my tears could bring you back to me**_

Cyndaquil blinked once and she was gone. (Mom) she sadly said and stared at the spot where Quilava's spirit had been as more tears fell.

_**If my tears could bring you back to me**_

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" Ash asked her a few minutes later when her tears stopped flowing.

Pikachu even waved his paw in front of her. (Earth to Cyndaquil)

(Huh?) She said, her face red and puffy from crying. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. Ash knew she was thinking about what just happened.

"I was wondering if-" he yawned. " If you would like to sleep in your pokeball tonight or stay out here. I know you've been through a lot tonight- what with that nightmare, telling Pikachu and I about your painful past and what Quilava told you. "

She looked up at the star- dotted sky where she knew Quilava was. (I'll sleep out here) she yawned as she curled up into a ball on his sleeping bag . Within minutes she fell sound asleep.

Ash gently lifted her up and put her on Pikachu's little sleeping bag next to his own bag. (You know, we're going to have to tell misty about her scars and her back story) Pikachu said as he curled up on his trainer's sleeping bag.

"I know pal. I don't want to worry her right now." Ash looked over at Cyndaquil. "I never knew that she went through all that pain". {My poor little Cyndaquil}He frowned when he saw the scars that danced across her back. "What kind of disturbing sicko would do those horrible things to a Pokémon , much less a little baby pokemon?" he wondered aloud.

(Maybe at the next pokemon center we can see if they have some cream or something that will help heal her scars) Pikachu said, noticing his trainer staring at the fire type's wounds as Ash stroked his fur with one hand. (That's what you did for mine after. .. well .. you know.) The mouse didn't have to elaborate. He knew that the mental wounds still hurt them.

"Good idea, Pikachu."

(Didn't she say that Devon was wearing a black t-shirt with a red R on it?) Pikachu asked Ash, who slowly nodded as it dawned on me. (You don't think he could be, you know, one of them?)

"I don't have any doubts, pal" ash said.

Pikachu let out a yawn as he curled up in a circle next to the young boy (Somehow I don't think Devon is gonna be in prison long if he has a connection to team rocket)

"That's what I'm afraid of. "

(Especially if you know who put a bounty on our heads?)

The teen nodded, lost in thought. _{_If Devon did that much torture to her, what's to say he won't be on our trail if he gets out? Poor Cyndaquil- she went through so much. She's kept her past in for so long but I'm sure telling me about it lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. For what she went through at that young age she's pretty courageous. If I ever see that horrendous twisted jerk I'll-}

A yellow tail waved in front of his face. "Huh?"

(… Ash? Hello? Anyone there?) Pikachu's voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry, pal. I guess I zoned out for a few minutes. What were you saying? "

(I was saying that you should tell Misty about this soon.)

He sighed. "Yeah. I don't know how she is gonna take the news when I tell her."

"Tell me what?" He looked up and saw his girlfriend's concerned face as she walked over to him. . He saw his reflection reflected in her viridian eyes. "Ashy... re you okay?" she noticed the redness on his face in the moonlight. She lowered her voice. "D-did you have another nightmare.. about..you know.." she trailed off , not wanting to mention Pikachu's brief death and revival.

He shook his head replied. "no.. not this time .. luckily.. when we woke up we saw and heard Cyndquil having a nightmare from her own past."

Her gaze darted from him to the wounds on Cyndaquil's back. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?"

(You might want to sit down for this one Misty. )

Ash picked the sleeping fire type up gently and moved her to make some room for Misty and patted the spot. He started at the very beginning. "Remember how we found Cyndaquil in that forest?" She nodded. "Well that wasn't where she came from…"

He proceeded to tell her what they had learned. Her face went white as he told the tale. when he got to the part hearding about the bullet going through Quilava's heart brought up those painful memories his lip trembled and his eyes watered up again. She hugged him tightly and wiped his eyes. . "I-I never knew she went through that," she finally said. "no wonder she always has her back flame light. It's-it's-"

(Way too horrendous to describe in mere non explicit words?) The yellow mouse finished and she nodded . (Yeah… and we were just th-thinking that by her description of him… this Devon person is part of -)

"Team Rocket." She muttered. They nodded.

"Wh-What are we g-gonna do if he comes?" Ash yawned.

"We'll figure that out when we get to it." She said. She looked at her boyfriend and the yellow pokemon. They looked exhausted- it was clear that they had nightmares before Cyndaquil had woken them up. Neither of them looked like they could keep their eyes open or stay awake for much longer. "Get some sleep you two. I'll stay up and then have Golduck take the next watch."

They didn't need any convincing. Within minutes they both fell asleep.

XxX

The End

Post Credit Scene:

Jessie, Meowth and James, Everyone's favorite bumbling knuckleheads er trio are grumbling they were not in the story

Jessie: I can't believe it! A story without us in it!

James: you're telling me, Jess. It's embarrassing. Not even a mention

Meowth: Why did she have ta put dat Devon person in any way?

Jessie [grumbling]: as if we are not important enough. [Gets an idea] Since they're asleep, let's get the twerp!

James and Meowth agree. They try to sneak out and manage to get about a foot away when a huuuuge volley of Ice Beams fly over their heads . the ice-cold beams hit the ground and make a thick ice wall with super sharp icicles in a perimeter all around it.

a human with cat ears, and tail and right arm , tail , and one eye of a Feraligatr along with a tail and claw of a cat comes out of the bushes, smirking,.

Meowth: oh Miltank dung. we're dead. we're dead

Jessie and James [nervously]: Hi WC

WC [smirks]: Going somewhere? R So you three idiots thought I forgot about you?

James: uh, well, yeah…

Meowth: Ya didn't did ya? Yer not plannin' on replacing us, are ya?

Jessie [hits meowth and James over their heads]. Of course she's not, you idiot! Our fans would be pretty upset!

WC [rolls her eyes]: Course I didn't! I need you for the sequel-

Jessie: are we actually going to have a big part?

Meowth: does dat mean we're gonna get da twiop fer once

WC: I gave you a. reprieve so that your injuries will heal {gives them an evil smile]

Meowth: What injures? We don't got no injures

Jessie: She's gone mad!

James: I don't like that smile she's giving us

WC's arms glow and she uses Ice Punch on the trio's feet and freezes them to the ground before using Mega Punch, Comet Punch, and Dizzy Punch to knock them flat on the ground.

Jessie, James and Meowth: owww..

James: what just hit me?

Jessie: Anyone get the number of those Punching attacks?

Meowth: Dat's gonna hoit in da mornin'.

[All of them notice WC's tails glowing silver]

Jessie, James and Meowth: oh cr-

[WC sends them flying into the horizon] : oops!

We're blasting off aggggggain!

Author's notes: Well what did you think of it? Too sweet? Just right? Let me know in a review. Don't worry - Devon does nmake a comeback in the sequel Devon's Despicable Plan. Please read and review!


End file.
